<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midday Cravings by milka121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698192">Midday Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121'>milka121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Force-Feeding, I'm Sorry, Noodles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ramen, Sinful Amount of Soup, Tentacles, slorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo is hungry and all the pizza places are closed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midday Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my only excuse is that ramen tentacle hentai i was shown in chat and i just. blacked out and when i woke up this was there. take it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Galo is hungry and all the pizza places are closed. That’s probably to be expected, given that a literal almost-apocalypse just happened, but this particular aftermatch is enough for him to regret everything, especially when he discovers that the nearest 7 eleven has closed for the night. It’s not like it’s Galo’s fault that the Earth’s core has decided to go absolutely bazongas and fry everything in the three state area. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the shop has its fridges open and ready for customers, and Galo, to swoop in and choose from the Kebab Pizza Supreme to the most delicate classic Margarita, and yet the world decided to deny him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Galo is left in the cold, pizzaless world, forced to search through his cupboards for anything resembling food and not whatever has infested his fridge. And no, he won’t throw it out, he and Lio agreed to treat it as a pet and it will stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Galo is hungry. He starts to wonder if maybe the stack of strawberry lube Lio left him could be considered a meal when his hand bumps against something. And lo and behold, it’s what his dreams are made of; a beautiful round bowl full of soon-to-be soupy delight of instant ramen. It’s big, too - big enough for him to leave some for Lio when he comes home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hums as the water in the kettle boils and he throws all packages he can find inside the noodly depths - the more the better, right? And who leaves ramen seasoning out anyway? Not Galo, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can almost smell it already, the salty, umami spiciness laced with just a bit too much of soda glutamate flavour shooting right into his brain when he pours the water and closes back the cup for the noodles to soak in, because he’s not a barbarian and he won’t eat half-hard noodles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! He should get his chopsticks, too, to honor the great spirit of the East that gave birth to this beautiful invention. He vaguely remembers having some in the lowest drawer, but for all he knows, they could as well be somewhere in the general bed area after that one time he just wanted to see how far they can fit up his - </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are not here. Galo sighs, defeated, ready to face his sins once again-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slorp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo has exactly one sixth of a second to react before something slorpy and slimey touches his waist, then his arm, and after a full second of confusion all of him at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to jump away, but the slippery thing is faster, curling against his leg and applying just enough pressure for Galo to meet face-first with the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo groans, then curses, then rolls over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yells</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the big plastic cup springs at least a dozen appendages, long and thick and squirming around, pulsing slightly, and Galo watches with horror as it pulses slightly, dripping with slick and feeling around the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, it probably isn’t instant ramen. Unless it’s a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> expired instant ramen, in which case it probably would be quick friends with the entity in the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo stands up and immediately he’s attacked with a flurry of dripping wet smacks smelling vaguely of ramen and bad life choices. One of them tangles in Galo’s hair, spreading the ramen grease everywhere, but at least it’s not trying to do anything suspicious. It feels kinda nice, actually - it’s warm, maybe from the water, maybe from something else, and the sloshy gooiness makes Galo think it would be a great material for a bean bag chair. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s stomach rumbles and he decides to yolo it. He opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out and latches onto the nearest noodle appendage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does taste like ramen noodles! Even the texture is vaguely the same. The gooeyness is nothing more than salty ramen sauce - and hey, it’s food, probably. It was in a food bowl. Probably safe to eat, even though it’s currently trying to worm its way under Galo’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The appendage in his mouth seems as content as an appendage can be, squirming around and smearing sauce on every inch of Galo’s face. It shifts just so slightly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s even better now with just the tip of it, dripping in salty, delicious ramen sauce, and Galo can do nothing but suck and swallow the waves of salty soup, ecstasy filling his ramen-starved body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo is barely aware of the warmth slowly flooding his belly, spreading through his body and flushing his face. So much soup is sure to heat him up well, and so do the gooey noodles squirming under his shirt; they tickle, so sweet and slick, so good for him, giving him so much warm soup-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he isn’t warm. He’s burning, flaring, and the tentacles don’t stop, their movements only getting more aggressive, flooding Galo’s mouth with their slick until it drips down his chin and pools on the floor in a greasy mess. He tries to yell against them, but the noodle only squirms further into his throat, as if mapping his inside before the one on his back moves to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo can hear the sound of his shirt ripping and he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ramen tentacle swirls on his chest, curious little touches at first, and then slow and deliberate strokes at his pecks flickering lower and lower to the band of his firefighting pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Galo thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh oh, that’s probably not good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, in fact, probably not good, especially when he hears his pants give out as well. His fire truck undies are quick to follow - rest in pieces, old friend - and then he realises that being pantless and shirtless and having a noodle pumping soup down his throat is probably the thing he could be concerned about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noodle spreads soup somewhere in his leg area and Galo makes a decisive step back before the ramen gods betray him and his bare feet slip in the puddle of grease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, something slithers, moves, and suddenly he can breathe again. And he is not touching the ground anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noodles hoist him up in the air, slick and grimey touches under his arms and legs, and Galo is grateful for the soup assistance before one particularly curious noodle slides dangerously close to his balls. Galo doesn’t know how he feels about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a tentacle slides between his asscheeks and suddenly he knows exactly how he feels. Which is to say, weirdly okay with the fact that his noodles seemingly want to do the do on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he may be the world’s biggest firefighting idiot, but he’s not the world's biggest ramen noodles fetishist, so he puts a token effort into trying to wriggle out of the salty embrace. He accomplishes exactly nothing except feeling reassured that he’s not a pervert, and he almost feels okay when the tentacles move from spreading the ramen goo all over him to actually actively trying to wriggle on his unmentionables. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>his unmentionables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, let’s be clear here: it’s absolutely only Galo’s business as to what and </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he chooses to do with his backdoor. It’s also Galo’s business as to why his ass is a gaping hole that doesn’t even need a prep before letting the tentacle in up to its metaphorical hilt and why what comes out of his mouth is less of a “no” and more of a “oh, yes, right there, mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noodle monster doesn’t give him time to adjust, but Galo’s insides don’t seem to need it, so whatever. Not like it could tear anything up with the sheer amount of soup and oil leaking out of Galo’s ass now, filling him up with a warm stream of noodly lovejuice, another noodle wrapping around his soup-thirsty cock and sliding with smoothness of a ramen delight flowing effortlessly down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noodles know exactly how to fill him in just the best way, and soon Galo’s back is arching and thighs quivering as it rubs inside him in all the best places, fucking him in the way Galo would never be able to achieve with a human cock, fuck, he might get addicted to this, mouth open, already filled with another soup-dripping tentacle and with his ass spread so wide it will probably never close properly now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s so close-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please, please, give me your ramen babies, fill me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fill me with your soup seeds, ramen-sama-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” says Lio, who has just arrived and who Galo has not heard through his soup-fueled craze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOO! DON’T LOOK!” Galo yells like a exhibitionist soup whore he supposedly isn't, but it’s already too late; he’s cumming, the noodles swelling inside his hole and filling him with their soup juice, dripping and squirting as much as they possibly can into Galo’s abused ass. He’s so full of soup, so warm inside and out, and the sheer thought makes him cum even harder, unending stream of soup and pleasure mixing into one salty mess on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio doesn’t look impressed. “You opened the cupboard, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sowwy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Galo moans through his open mouth, tongue sticking out and eyes rolling back as the noodles move again, fucking him in just the right way to keep him on edge and force him to stay there, boneless, helpless and so full of salt he’ll probably need an ambulance after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs. “You didn’t read the label, I suppose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhoooo,” Galo says, through the tentacle that found its way down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs again and starts unbelting his outfit. “So you haven’t read the warning about the contents being developed into semi-intelligent creatures designed by Foresight Foundation specifically to force feed the crew in case of extreme stress as well as relieve sexual tension to make the individuals more productive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo gives a wet slurp that could mean anything from “no, I haven’t” to “I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMING WITH ALL THIS HOT STUFF INSIDE ME, FILL ME UP WITH YOU SOUP BATTER!” while Lio watches him with a sour expression, knowing all too well that the fun will probably be over when he slips out of the eighteenth belt, leaving him cold and soupless. Plan B, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you are forcing me to do this,” Lio says, moving to the floor and lapping at the lake of soup that their floor has become with his tongue, eating the salty delight of noodle seed and actual Galo’s seed with his ass swaying invitingly. But even the Foresight Foundation noodle monster has no power when faced with Lio Fotia’s unbeatable vegan leather pants, and the tentacles slide over him, leaving sad trays of grease at being unable to enter the tight ass of the twink so ready to drink the soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully for them, they have access to one very eager asshole attached to a very eager man just at their tentacle-tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them go hungry that night. And even when the monster finally soups its last soup, the smell of ramen permeates the air and Galo’s ass for a long time after that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's <a href="https://e-hentai.org/g/869164/113a79f9d7/">the link </a><br/>if y'all nasty and want to see the source of this crime against humanity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>